Story of the Midnight Phantom
by AssassinTaurus19
Summary: This story tells the tale of Madeline Perez and Daniel Dragotia or as everyone mostly everyone else knows them, the Midnight Phantom and the Phantom Knight. Hope ya'll like it! :


The story of the Midnight Phantom

Introductory

The Midnight Phantom was a regular student but she was born half ghost, ergo, a halfa. She was Corpus Christi's proud Ghost Protector, and, also the only one. On her ghost form uniform stood the letters "MP". These letters symbolized her name, Madeline Perez, but also her alter ego, the Midnight Phantom. The citizens of Corpus Christi named her the Midnight Phantom because they would see her in the middle of the night then, she would disappear. This story takes place on July 24, 2007, the first day of school.

_**Chapter 1: Crossed Phantoms**_

Madeline went to Tuloso-Midway High School. She was inrolled in the Cross-School Learning Program where every year, students from different schools would come to get different learning experiences. This one group came from Casper High in Amity Park, which is in the Panhandle of Texas. Among this group, there was a student by the name of Daniel Dragotia, or Danny, as most of the students called him. He caught Madeline's attention quickly and he caught her's. He could see her whispering to her other friends when he looked at her. Madeline whispered to her sister, Kat, "Who is he?" "I don't know, He came from Casper High in the Cross-School Program. He's cute. You should go and introduce yourself." "Er...Really?" "Yeah. Who do you have to guide around this year?" "Some boy named 'Daniel Dragotia. I better go find him." Madeline began to walk around the group looking for someone who knew him. Danny whispered to Dash, surprisingly, "Who is _that_?" "I don't know. I think she is one of the leaders in this program." Danny became mesmerised by her. Dash saw him looking at her and said, "I wouldn't get your hopes up. Odds are that she wouldn't even hang out with you. She is pretty cute, I think I'm going to introduce myself to her." and he walked off. Danny hung his head down, while Dash tried to get to know Madeline. "Are you one of the leaders in the Cross-School Program?" "Yes. My name is Madeline Perez, Do you know who Daniel Dragotia is?" "Dragotia? Why would you waste your time with him when you could be with me?" "Because I am supposed to show him around the school and I don't hang out with preps, even if they are from a different school." and she walked off. Dash said behind her back, "You will be mine, Madeline Perez, no matter what..." She approached Danny and said, "Do you know who 'Daniel Dragotia' is?" "Why do you want to know who Daniel Dragotia is?" "Because I am Madeline Perez. I am one of the leaders in the Cross-School Program." " _**My**_ name is Danny Dragotia. Wow, This is kinda weird, I was just going to introduce myself to you but now I am going to be able to hang out with you." "That is a weird coincidence, I was just going to do the same to you, Until that prep intoduced himself to me. Who is he?" "Dash. I guess he really wanted to meet you." " Like I said to Dash, I don't hang out with preps, even if they are from a different school." After several weeks, Danny became her friend, but Danny wanted to be more than a friend. The Homecoming Dance was nearing so Danny asked her to it, She agreed. What Madeline didn't know was that Danny was Amity Park's ghost boy. Danny figured that if Madeline liked him, he would ask her to be his girlfriend.

_**Chapter 2: The Homecoming Dance**_

The day of the dance grew near and you could just see the tension in the school grow. Danny and Madeline had their tickets and outfits. LIke their ghost-form uniforms, Madeline's dress was black and midnight purple. Danny's outfit was black and silver. The day of the dance, they told each other that they had to tell the other something at the dance. Of course, Madeline's and Danny's parents knew that they liked each other, so they allowed them to have a BF or GF. During the dance, Danny met Madeline and complemented her on her dress, Madeline likewise about Danny's outfit. They danced together but during the first slow dance, Danny grasped Madeline's hand and led her to the Tennis Courts. Madeline questioned to why they were there. Danny asked Madeline, "Would you be my girlfriend?" "Oh my gosh, Of Course!!!" "Ummm...I have something to tell you." Danny went ghost and told her, "I'm the Phantom Knight" Madeline told him "At least we have another similarity." She showed him her other side and said to him, "I'm the Midnight Phantom." They both decided to make a grand entrance as Corpus Christi's and Amity Park's greatest Ghost Fighters. As they entered the school, the students saw them holding hands and a student said aloud, "Look. The greatest ghost protectors are going out!" The DJ played a slow song as Danny asked Madeline for a dance as he held out his hand. She put her hand on top of his and followed him to the dance floor. As they were in ghost form, they were hovering above the crowd as they danced. Danny looked into Madeline's eyes as she did his. Danny leaned in towards Madeline and gently kissed her. Madeline wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to make the kiss last longer. Danny put his hands on her waist as they floated down at the end of the song. The Ghost Couple touched the floor as they looked dreamily into each other's eyes. Madeline whispered into Danny's ear, " I know a place that we can go." Danny just replied "I'll follow you anywhere." Madeline took Danny's hand and flew to the closest place that she liked, West Guth Park. They both knew why they were there. Madeline wanted her new boyfriend all to herself, as Danny wanted Madeline, and to possibly share another kiss. As they leaned in towards each other, both of them felt their ghost sense and spotted one of Danny's enemies, Vlad Plasmius. Madeline had no clue as to how strong he was and tried to take him on herself, but before Danny could warn her, Vlad captured her hand and said, "Well, well, Daniel. Who do we have here?" As Madeline looked down at Danny, he said, "Get-Your-Hands-Off-My-GIRLFRIEND!!!" "Your girlfriend, huh? Seems that you've found another halfa since she is your girlfriend. Let's see how she looks." "NO!!! Madeline..." As Vlad electocuted her, Madeline screamed at the top of her lungs. The electrocution caused her to return into her original form, in her Homecoming dress. Vlad saw her defenseless and said, "Well, quite a catch, young Daniel. Let's see how much you care for her!" Before Danny could reply, Vlad was gone with his girlfriend. Danny called Madeline's parents with her cell phone that she left at the park and explained the situation. He vowed that he would get her back no matter what and said that he would care for her for the rest of the intersession.

_**Chapter 3: Vladimir's mansion**_

Luckily, in Danny's and Madeline's necklaces, there was a tracking device. Although it told Danny where his beloved Midnight Phantom was, it still took him awhile to find her. Meanwhile, Vlad began to question Madeline about Danny. After she became conscious and saw Vlad, but not in ghost form, she asked, "Where am I? Where's Danny?" "You are here in my mansion. I brought you here." "Who are you?" Vlad went ghost and said, "Recognize me now?" "Vlad!" Madeline tried to go ghost but she was too weak from before. She refused to answer any question that he asked. "Oh, come now, Madeline. I'm a really nice guy, once you get to know me." "No, you're not!" Because of her recent state, Madeline burned up too much energy and fell unconcious. "Daniel should be coming soon." Danny stepped forth and said to Vlad, "Soon? How about now?" "Ahh...Young Daniel. It's about time you showed up." "WHERE'S MADELINE?!!!!!" Yelled Danny. Vlad pointed at Madeline on the bed, unconcious. "She's not..." "Dead? No. Just unconscious." "I've come for Madeline and to put you where you belong. In the Ghost Zone!" "You cannot beat me!" "Not alone, but with Madeline, I can." "She's unconscious." Danny whispered "Just watch..." Danny went to Madeline and kissed her like he did at the dance. That kiss revived her and gave her enough energy to go ghost. When she saw her boyfriend, she jumped up and hugged him. Danny heard her crying and asked her, "What's wrong, Madeline? Why are you crying?" "(sniffles) I just thought that I would never see you again!" "Bravo, Bravo. I'd never thought that I would see the day." "What day is that?" questioned Madeline. "The day that I can take the life of Daniel Dragotia and the life of his loved one! (laughs malevolently)" Madeline looked at Danny as she asked him, "What's his problem?" "Well, ya see, my dad married the love of his life and caused him to become half-ghost." "Ah...gotcha. I guess that makes sense." "Ready to kick this ghost back to the Ghost Zone?" "As ready as I'll ever be." The Phantom Duo went ghost and fought Madeline's kidnapper. They made quite the team and sent him back. Danny nor Madeline fought like that before but because of Madeline's recent state, she fell unconscious and into her regular form, in her Homecoming Dress. Danny had beaten Vlad numerous times before, so he had enough energy, so he scooped up his beloved girlfriend and flew her to his apartment for school to rest.

_**Chapter 4: Meet the parents**_

Madeline was asleep for quite some time until she woke up. Danny never left her side, no matter what, well, not "no matter what", but you get the point. When she awoke, she asked Danny, "Where...where am I? What happened to Vlad? Why am I not in my dress?" "Relax. You're at my apartment, we defeated Vlad and one of my other powers is to change my and others clothes with just a thought. Are you Ok?" "Umm...Yeah, I think so. I have that power also. Watch." Madeline changed into a pair of pants, a tank top and her Camoflage jacket. "See?" "Wow. Just like me. I know it's _**really**_ early in our relationship but, um...you...would you like to meet my parents and see Amity Park?" "Sure. I would love to." "Alright, but I must warn you. They're a pair of ghost hunters in Amity Park, so I wouldn't recommend going ghost around them." "This is off-topic but it's really bugging me if i don't ask. Do you live in tis apartment alone or with someone else?" "I had to share a apartment with the last person that I would ever hang out with." "Who?" "..." Just when Danny opened his mouth, Dash walked through the door. "What is _**she**_ doing here?" "Well, after the dance last night, Madeline and I had to take care of some business." "Why don't you just tell the truth? I mean, everyone already knows about your secrets." "Alright," Said Madeline, giving Dash attitude, "We had to fight a ghost last night and I got kidnapped and Danny saved me. There. Does that answer your question?" "Yeah. And I wouldn't recommend giving me attitude like that." "Why? What could you possibly do to me or Danny?" "Oh, I could come up with several ideas..." "Well, here's _**the**_ solution to your ideas." Madeline kicked Dash to the floor and put her flaming fist at his throat. "Next time you _**threaten **_the Midnight Phantom _**or**_ the one she loves, _**you**_ will have hell to pay." Madeline stood up and grasped Danny's hand. Dash laid on the floor, speechless. Danny led her to his room, so they could continue talking. As soon as Madeline closed the door, Danny said, "Wow, I should have met you years ago. Dash has been harassing me for the longest time." "Well, I would do anything to protect you." "As would I, Madeline. I guess I could take it that you feel better?" "Yeah." "Well enough for us to fly to Amity Park?" "Of course." Danny walked towards her and kissed her. As he pulled away, he could see Madeline blushing. He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Come on. If we expect to arrive before dark, we have to leave now." "Alright." From Corpus to Amity Park, it was a long distance. It took about 6 hours to arrive at Amity Park. The couple were on a 2 week vacation, so they had time to travel that amount of time. As they arrived at Amity, Danny introduced Madeline to his mom. She was glad that Danny had made a good choice for a girlfriend. Danny's dad showed Madeline the ghost portal. She whispered to Danny, "So that's where all of the ghosts are coming from?" "Unfortunatly, yes." "What? GHOSTS!!!!" "He always says that so it's best if you get used to it. But I have to admit," Danny said as he walked towards the ghost portal, "Because of this portal, I got my ghost powers." "Really? Wow, I didn't know that..." Danny and Madeline walked upstairs and met Danny's sister, Sara. She asked Danny if she could talk to Madeline for a while, in private. He agreed and walked up to his room. "Do you know about Danny's alter ego?" "You mean the fact that he's half ghost?" "Yeah...How'd ya know?" "He told me. Can I tell you something and you promise never to tell your parents?" "Sure." Madeline showed Sara that she was half ghost like her brother. "Wow. You and Danny have alot more in common than I thought." "Thanks, Sara. Promise you won't tell your parents?" "Promise." Sara and Madeline had become best friends. Danny decided to show Madeline around town. His parents said OK and Danny took his girlfriend to meet his friends, Matt and Sam.

_**Chapter 5: Introductions**_

Danny told his friends to meet him at a popular eatery in Amity Park called the Backstreet Cafe. Danny explained everything from day one to then. Matt questioned Madeline, "So, you're really half ghost?" "Yeah." "You're from Corpus Christi. Where's that?" "South Texas. Heard of the Lexington?" "Yeah. But I've never been there." Madeline whispered to Danny, "Do you think they would have time to see Corpus Christi?" "Let's let them decide." "OK." Madeline said to Danny's friends, "Do you feel like taking a little trip?" "To where?" "Corpus Christi." "How long does it take?" "About 6 hours if we fly." Madeline looked at Danny and asked him, "Danny, do you have any means of flying transportation?" "Let's go to my house and see." At Danny's house, Matt and Sam borrowed the flying 4-wheelers. Matt and Sam told their parents that they were going to visit Danny in Corpus Christi, they agreed. When they arrived, it was late at night because Danny and Madeline had to hide from Ghost Hunters in various cities. The group finally got to Danny's apartment and Dash said, "Oh great. More losers..." Madeline looked at him with a evil stare and he said, "I didn't mean Dragotia, I meant Sam and Matt." "(Scoffs)" Danny's apartment was small so, Danny and Madeline shared Danny's room while his friends slept on the couches. In the middle of the night, Dash crept to Danny's room and saw Madeline asleep. He walked over to the side of the bed where Madeline was and kissed her. Madeline woke up and screamed. She became aware of who it was and punched him to the ground. Danny heard the commotion and woke up. He saw Madeline sitting up, gasping for her breath. "Madeline! What's wrong?!" He saw her looking at Dash and said, "What happened?!" "He...He kissed me!" said Madeline. "WHAT?!!!" Dash got up and said, "Yeah...That's right...I kissed her." "WHY?!" "Here's a better question. Why should a geek like you have a girlfriend like Madeline, huh? How could you have possibly got a girlfriend like her whenever I couldn't?!" Madeline grasped Danny's hand and said, "You're jealous. You're jealous of Danny. Like I had said to you the day I met you, I don't like preps and I don't hang out with them. I don't like them because they are backstabbers. They tell you one thing but mean another! They_** never **_keep to their word!" "You just wait, Madeline. The day that you and Danny break up, I will be there...And that day will come sooner than you think." and he walked out of the room. Danny looked at Madeline, who was gathering up her stuff. "Madeline, where are you going?" "Home... I...I just don't feel safe here now." "Don't worry, I will protect you." "_How_? Dash is able to come in again and who knows what he will do next time." Danny got up from the bed and grasped her shoulders. "Don't you trust me?" "Of course I trust you, I just don't trust Dash." "Well, do you trust me enough to protect you?" "...Yes." Danny looked into her eyes and kissed her deeply. He stopped and hugged her. Danny walked over to the nightstand and pulled out a ring from the dresser. He raised up Madeline's right hand and put the ring on her ring finger. "What's this?" "I was going to give it to you later but in view of the circumstances, I decided to give it to you now." He pushed a button on the ring and a invisible forcefield appeared around Madeline. "This forcefield will protect you from everyone else," He walked through the forcefield, "But not from me." "Thank you. You really do care for me, don't you?" Danny started to blush when she asked this question. "Yes...very much." Madeline put her arms around him and hugged him. The next morning, Sam and Matt woke up and asked "What happened last night? We heard fighting." Danny looked at Madeline and said, "Let's just say that Dash should now know not to mess with Madeline." "Oh..." Matt wanted to interrogate Madeline about her past but Danny said "Enough Matt, Madeline's been through alot with me in the past 48 hours." Matt asked no question. Madeline knew that the Lexington wasn't open yet, so she showed them the malls, Sunrise and Padre Staples Mall. Sam was surprised at the size of the mall. They went to Sunrise Mall and Danny treated his friends to a scary movie. At one part, Madeline jumped and accidentally grabbed Danny's hand. "Sorry. I just got scared. I'm not a big fan of scary movies." "It's OK. I kinda like it." Sam saw the couple and was shocked at what she saw. She saw Madeline and Danny kissing. By the time the movie was over, The Lexington was open. Madeline and Danny grasped each other's hands and took Danny's friends to the Lexington. Matt was astonished that he was in an actual battleship. The day had come to an end so Madeline whispered to Danny, "I'll lead your friends back home and meet you back at your apartment, OK?" Danny agreed and kissed his girlfriend good bye, for the time being. "Be careful." "I will. I have my necklace and the ghost thermos." "Bye, guys! See ya later!" Sam was wondering about her friend and asked Madeline, "Are you two going out?" "Yeah. Didn't he tell you?" "Yeah...but I didn't believe him." "Are you jealous?" "No! Just surprised." "Well, I'll leave you here, Just keep going straight and you'll hit Amity Park. Feel free to visit anytime!" And with that, she was gone.

_**Chapter 6: At Danny's Apartment**_

After being so long in the air, Madeline crashed in Danny's living room. Danny went ghost and checked the commotion. It was Madeline asleep on the floor, her last thought was her in her PJ's. Danny picked her up in his arms and placed her on the bed. She returned into her school clothes, then into her PJ's. After this was done, Danny kissed her on the cheek, returned into his PJ's and went to sleep beside his girlfriend. The next morning, Madeline woke up and found Danny awake. "Did you sleep well?" Asked Danny, "Yes, but how did I get in bed? I thought that I crashed in the living room." "I saw you on the floor, picked you up and put you in bed." "Well then, this is for helping me." She leaned in and gave him a kiss. Madeline flew around Corpus for her morning flight and ran into Vlad again, she said, "Why are you here?" "Just a visit." "Yeah, right. We beat you once and we can do it again!" "Please, child. You're all alone." "_**I'm not a**_..." Before she could even finish her sentence, Vlad had one of his clones electocute Madeline, forcing her to change back into her school clothes. Vlad made a trip to Danny's and said, "You really shouldn't let your girlfriend wander by herself." Danny went ghost and with one ectoplasmic blast, Vlad was forced to unhand Madeline. Danny caught her when she fell. She awoke, went ghost and joined the fight. Once again, Vlad was forced to retreat. Danny brought up an issue and asked Madeline to meet him at the Corpus Christi Beach at 6, she agreed. _**(Author's note: Sorry that this chapter is so short. Couldn't think of anything else. I think this is the shortest chapter that I have written. If you gots some ideas on this chapter, Tell ME!!!)**_

_**Chapter 7: Mixed Events**_

Madeline met Danny, like he requested, around 6, in her Homecoming Dress. Danny led Madeline to a spot where he set up a blanket, candles and a picnic. The couple had a lovely picnic while they watched the sunset. Danny glanced at Madeline, she at him. They both leaned in towards each other and kissed each other passionatly. After about 2 seconds, Danny's phone rang. It was Matt and Sam. The Dark Knight was terrorizing Amity Park, captured Matt and Sam and took them to the Ghost Zone. Madeline assisited and how fast it took them to arrive was how long it took them to defeat the Dark Knight. Danny sensed something was wrong between Madeline and Sam. "What's wrong?" "I just don't feel like I belong with your friends." "Don't worry. I'm sure that they like you as much as I do." Madeline's and Danny's job was over for the time being. While they were flying home, Danny couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. "What's the matter?" "Nothing..." "That wasn't a 'nothing' nothing. That was a 'something' nothing. What's wrong?" "I just don't feel like I should've told you my secret. I haven't even told my best friends yet, and I have known them longer than I have known you. I feel like something can go wrong at any given time." "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." Madeline went to Danny's house and gathered up her things. The Intersession had came to an end. When Madeline was at Danny's apartment, Danny told her, "I wish that this Intersession would never end." as he hugged her. "So do I. But we can always see each other at school and on the weekends." "Yes...But I don't think that will be enough for me." "(blushes)" The following day was Sunday so Danny asked Madeline, "Do you have any plans for tonight?" "Not that I know of." "Do you think that you can meet me at West Guth Park as soon as everyone falls asleep at your house?" "Of course." Madeline Kissed him and flew back to her house. As soon as she left, Dash came out from his room and said, "Is she gone?" "Yes. Why?" "Oh, no reason." and he went back into his room. Dash was listening to Danny's and Madeline's whole conversation and he decided to sneak to the Park and hold Danny hostage until Madeline would do as he said. Later that night, Madeline arrived at the park around 2 AM. "Hello? Danny? You here?" "Hello, Ms. Midnight Phantom." Said Dash as he came out from the shadows. "Dash? What are you doing here? Where's Danny?", Madeline said as she began to back up towards a tree, "Oh, Don't you worry about your precious Danny." Danny appeared out of nowhere and said to Dash, "Get away from her!" and he blasted a Ectoplasmic shot at Dash. "Are you alright, Madeline?" "He didn't do anything... Where were you?" "Dash had me tied up at the apartment." Danny hugged her as Dash got up. "What do you want, Dash?" Said Madeline. "I want...you, Madeline Perez." "Well, too bad, so sad. I'm afraid you _can't!" _"Oh, I can't, can I? I'm afraid I beg to differ." Dash pulled out a remote from his pocket and pushed a button. Danny began to scream in pain. "AHHHH!!!!!!!!!" "What are you doing to him?!" Dash let go of the button as Danny stopped screaming. Madeline helped him up as Dash said, "Well, while I had him tied up and unconscious, I put a device on him that will electrocute him everytime that I push this button, and you wil never find it. (pushes button)" "Ahhhhh!!!" Screamed Danny. "Stop It!!!" Madeline yelled. "Of course, if you are willing to be _my _girlfriend." "Never!" "Very well. Have it your way then. (pushes button) "Ahhh!!!!!!" "Alright! Just leave Danny alone..." "Fine decision that you've made, Madeline." "Madeline..." Whispered Danny. Madeline walked towards Dash as Danny laid on the ground, unable to move. Dash Kissed Madeline as she reached for the remote. As soon as she had the remote, she punched Dash right in the stomach. She performed a back-handspring to get back to Danny. As Dash fumbled to his feet, Madeline wiped her lips from his kiss. "I would never go out with you, ever!" Madeline crushed the remote and helped Danny up. She flew him to her house to try to remove the device on his costume. Madeline situated him on her bed as Danny grasped her hand. "I knew that you would never leave me for a guy like Dash." Danny whispered. "Of course I wouldn't. I wouldn't even think about that." Madeline put her hands above his body and closed her eyes. She used her unique powers to try to find where the device that Dash put on Danny. Her hands stopped moving when they were over his heart. Madeline opened her eyes and picked the black device off of Danny's costume. "That's why I couldn't see it. It was camoflaged with your costume..." Danny grasped her costume, pulled her towards him and kissed her. Danny put his hand around her waist, pushing her even more towards him. Madeline put her hand on the mattress and pushed away from Danny. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I just...feel like we're rushing things just a tad and I don't feel comfortable in this position yet. You understand, right?" "Yeah...Of course." Danny let go of her waist and sat up. "(groans) I guess I should be going now." "No! You just got into a fight with Dash and you're going back? You can sleep here for the night." "I don't wanna be a burden..." "It's no burden. It's alright." Madeline stood up and prepared a ghost hammock for her to sleep in for the night. "I'll just explain things to my mom in the morning. Just try to get to sleep, now. It's late." Madeline floated up and situated herself in the hammock. Danny looked at her before he fell asleep and thought to himself, "Wow, I think that Ms. Midnight is my ghost partner...It's just a thought though. She probably doesn't think that way about me, though." Madeline thought to herself, "I wonder...Can Danny be my ghost partner for life?" and she fell asleep.

_**Chapter 8: The Evil Within**_

The next morning, Madeline woke up before Danny and explained the situation to her mother and sister. "Mom, You know my boyfriend, Danny Dragotia, right?" "Yes, but I've never had the pleasure of meeting him." "Well, you have the perfect oppertunity. He's here." "What? Why?" "Last night, As Danny was flying me home, He got into a fight with his roommate and he needed a place to stay last night." "What do you mean 'flying you home?'" "Well, He's a halfa, like me." "I understand, but you were home last night." "Not exactly. He wanted me to meet him last night, for what, I don't know. But that's besides the point. His roommate electocuted him really badly and I couldn't allow him to go back to that." "What were they fighting over?" "They were fighting over..._**me**_. Dash held Danny captive unless I agreed to be his girlfriend." "And?" "I declined. Mom, he's a prep and you know that I _**hate **_preps. Mom, is it OK if he stays here for a while? Ya know, till I can get things situated with Danny's roommate problem?" Kat, Madeline's sister, walked into the room and said, "Mom, Madeline's boyfriend is here and asleep in her room, on her bed." "Yes, dear. I know." "Did you know that her boyfriend is non other than the Phantom Knight, Amity Park's Ghost Boy?" "(looks at Madeline) Your boyfriend is the Phantom Knight?" "(Blushes) Yeah..." "Well, that changes everything. I thought that you fell for a evil ghost. Of course it's OK if he stays here." "Are you serious?" "Yes...as long as I don't catch ya'll being all 'lovey dovey' over each other." "Yes Ma'am." and she left the room. She went to her room and saw Danny still asleep, so she closed the door and walked towards him. She sat on the floor next to him. He was still in ghost form and Madeline put her hand on his forehead. As soon as she did this, Danny returned into his regular form. "Did...Did I do that?" She kissed his forehead and stood up. She went ghost and disabled the hammock that she slept in the previous night. Her feet touched the floor and she returned into her regular clothes. Madeline opened the door and walked through it. She looked back and blew a kiss at him. She wasn't looking at where she was walking and she bumped into Kat. "Hey." "Hey, Kat. Don't disturb him. He's still asleep." "Alright." And Madeline walked to the kitchen. "So, how's he?" Madeline's mom asked her. "He's still asleep. I hope he's OK." "I am..." Danny said as he entered the room. "Danny..." Madeline stood up and ran towards him. He gave her a hug and held her hand. "Hello, Daniel. I am Cynthia Perez, Madeline's mother." "Um...Hi. I'm sorry if I'm bothering ya'll. I'll leave." "No, it's Ok. My mom said that you can stay until I can solve the problem with Dash." "How are you going to solve that?" "Do you trust me?" "(chuckles) Yes." Mrs. Perez asked Danny, "Did you sleep well?" "Yes. Your daughter was kind enough to allow me to sleep on her bed while she slept in a ghost hammock last night." "Really? Well, I'll make up the guest room that way Madeline can have her bedroom back." "Thank You." "It's no problem. Madeline's friends hardly spend the night anymore. I'm glad that we can have company." Danny took Madeline's hand and led her to her room to talk to her. "Where's your dad?" "(puts head down) I...Don't have one." "Oh...I'm sorry." "No, It's OK. You didn't know. I usually try to hide that away from my friends because I get sad and cry every time someone mentions him. I don't like my friends to see me sad. I would like them to see me as they do, as a leader and a kindhearted person." "Well, I definatly see you as that and more." "More?" "Yes, I see you as a leader and my kindhearted girlfriend. Anyone else would've just let me stay one night. I am so glad that I met you, Madeline." "Me, too." Danny put his hand on her cheek and leaned in towards her. Before their lips touched, Madeline's mom cleared her throat. "(Clears throat) Danny, the guest room is made up." Danny quickly pulled away from Madeline and they both started to blush. "Thank you, Mrs. Perez." "Please. Call me Cynthia." "Thank you, Cynthia." As Danny left the room, Cynthia walked in and sat next to Madeline. "What did I tell you?" "Sorry, mom. It was just that moment." "It's alright, sweetheart. I remember when I was that young. Go ahead and go to your boyfriend." "Thanks, Mom." Madeline walked out of her room and to the guest room. Danny was standing up, looking out of the window, when Madeline snook up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. "Who's this?" "(trills tongue)" "Madeline?" and she removed her hands. "Ya wanna try that kiss once more?" "But, wouldn't your mom get mad?" "(smiles)No." "Alright." Danny leaned in towards her and kissed her softly. Madeline put her arms around the back of his neck, encouraging him to deepen the kiss. Madeline's mom walked past the room and sighed. She walked back to her room and sat down on the bed. She held a picture of Madeline's dad in her hands. "I wish that you could see how happy Madeline is right now. She's finally found another halfa. I think that he is her soulmate, although, it's too early in their relationship to tell that." Meanwhile, back in Amity Park, Vlad realized that the only way to take Danny's and Madeline's life was to pit them against each other. But How? Vlad decided to take over Madeline's body by sending a evil spirit to overshadow her. The spirit was destined to destroy the Phantom Knight at all costs, so he flew to Danny's apartment that night. He arrived and realized that Danny wasn't there so he decided that the only place that Danny could be was at Madeline's house. He arrived at Madeline's house around 11:30 pm and crept to Madeline's room. He cast the evil spirit onto Madeline while she was asleep. The only part of her that she could control was her intelligence, the rest was controlled by the spirit. Vlad told the spirit to report back every night right after Madeline had fallen asleep. The very next morning, the couple grabbed breakfast and flew to school. Danny had to go to tutorials, so he kissed Madeline and walked away. The spirit made its host wipe her lips from Danny's kiss because he was its prey. This went on for several weeks until Friday the 13. On that day there was a football game against Flour Bluff. Vlad thought it was a perfect oppertunity to attack. The spirit asked Danny throught Madeline to meet her at the football game, he agreed.

**_Chapter 9: The end of the Phantom Knight?_**

Although there was a thunderstorm, Danny met his girlfriend, or so he thought. Danny hovered above the game, trying to spot his girlfriend. All of a sudden he was hit by a Ectoplasmic blast. He looked, It was Madeline! He was shocked. Danny couldn't understand why Madeline was acting unlike herself. "Madeline, Why are you acting this way?" "Who is this Madeline you are talking about? I am a servant of Vlad Masters." "Vlad! I shoulda known. Madeline, sweetheart, please. It's me, the Phantom Knight." "Must destroy Phantom Knight..." Madeline got a quick control of her body for about 2 seconds. In that 2 seconds, she called out for Danny. "Danny! Help Me!!!" That was all she got out. The spirit made Madeline fight Danny in hand-to-hand combat. "Madeline, your powers aren't supposed to be used this way! Madeline! If you can hear me, Say SOMETHING!!!" Madeline's eyes turned from red to purple, "Danny...help..." and they turned back to red. Vlad appeared in the middle of the battle. "How does it feel to know that _**your **_only true love turned on you?" "Vlad! You made her like this!" Because Madeline was possesed by a spirit, it made her stronger and less vulnerable. Vlad commanded Madeline to destroy the Phantom Knight. Madeline held back. The spirit wanted destuction, Madeline didn't. She called out to Danny for the final time, "Get this spirit out of me! I don't wanna destroy you!" Danny flew inside his girlfriend, which forced the spirit out of her body. He whipped out the thermos and sucked the spirit in it. Madeline came back to her senses and asked, "Where am I? I feel really dizzy..." She passed out and changed back to her Marching Band uniform. In doing so, she started to fall from the sky. The game stopped and everyone watched the battle. Madeline dropped faster and faster. Danny flew as fast as he could and caught his beloved girlfriend. She awoke and asked Danny, "Where am I? Why are you all beat up?" "Well, as a quick recap, you're at the football game, It's Friday the 13th and there was this evil spirit inside of you that made you fight me." "Friday the 13th? Has it been that long already?" "Yes. You don't remember anything?" "I remember everything till the day that we came back from Intersession." "No wonder you've been acting weird and turning away every time that I tried to kiss you. Can I retry that?" "I will _**not **_kiss the Phantom Knight..." Danny was shocked, but she wasn't finished. "but I will kiss...Danny Dragotia." And with that, Danny returned to his regular form. Madeline grabbed him and kissed him. "Let's go home." Danny suggested. "I wanna say something first." Madeline announced to the crowd "At least you all now know the identity fo the Phantom Knight and the Midnight Phantom. Although we're superheroes, we're just your regular High School teenagers." Danny and Madeline went ghost and showed the crowd, one last time, the newly developed Phantom Duo. They kissed each other and flew off.

**_Chapter 10: The Phantom Duo_**

On the Last day of school, Danny asked Madeline to meet him right after school at the Football field, she asked, "Why?" "I Have something for you." "Alright." All during school, she was hanging out with her friends. "So, how are you and Danny doing?" "Spectacular..." "What's wrong?" "Well, after today, Danny's heading back to Amity Park and I won't be able to visit him because of school and everything. Between being the Midnight Phantom, school and my part-time job, I will barely have time for myself, let alone my boyfriend." "Don't worry, Madeline. Everything's going to be fine." "(cries) I'm going to miss my Phantom Knight!!!" "(shushes) Don't worry, Madeline. I will help you get through this. You will survive this. I mean, come on! You're the Midnight Phantom! You _**can**_ get through this." "Yes...I can. Thanks." Since the last day was a half-day, the students got out at 12:30 pm. Right After school, Madeline walked to the Football field to meet Danny. She saw him wearing his Casper High Letterman's jacket and he was standing in the middle of the field. She walked towards him and said, "Hi, Danny." "Madeline." He picked her up and kissed her. As he put her down, Madeline started to cry. "Madeline, what's wrong?" "I really am going to miss you, Danny...(sniffles) I won't be able to see you as much as I did. I mean, with all of my stuff that I have to do, I will barely have time for myself! I don't want you to go!" "I don't wanna go, either, Madeline. I want to stay here with you, but I'm afraid that is beyond my power." Danny took off his letterman jacket and put it over Madeline's shoulders. "What? You're giving me your Letterman? Why?" "I don't want you to forget me and I want you to remember me. And more importantly, I want other people to know that you're my girlfriend, now and forever..." "Thank you, so much, Danny." She grasped the jacket with all her being, trying to savor the warmth from the jacket. "Danny...can you fly me home, for one last time?" "Don't say 'one last time'. The last time until we meet again? Of course." Danny and Madeline went ghost as Danny picked Madeline up and held her in his arms. At Madeline's house, on the porch, Danny put her down as she dug through her purse for her key to the house. As she put the key in the door, she turned around and hugged Danny, like she was grasping for her dear life. As she was hugging Danny, she could have sworn that she heard "Photograph" by Nickleback in the background. "I don't wanna say good-bye...It's too painful." She picked her head up and looked at Danny. He looked into Madeline's eyes and kissed her deeply. Tears came to Madeline's eyes as Danny slowly let go. "Please...Don't leave..." "I'm Sorry, Madeline." Danny went ghost and started to hover when Madeline grasped Danny's hand. He began to fly higher when Madeline's grasp lessened. She realized that she had to let go. She watched him as he flew away in front of her eyes. It truly was a sad and sorrowful day for the Phantom Duo. Madeline decided to do everything in her power to make sure that she could see her Phantom Knight again. Madeline clenched the Amity Park Letterman's jacket with all of her might, she realized that it still smelt like her beloved. She would keep that jacket, then and forever.

The next story: The return of the Phantom Duo

-Samantha Wilhite

Creator of the Midnight Phantom


End file.
